So, why don't you kill me?
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Will, Emma, uma sugestão da Quinn e um prêmio não usado.


Para mari_nee_, uma fanfic quase-Wemma ;)

* * *

**So, why don't you kill me?**

**

* * *

**

- Mr. Schue? Posso entrar?

Deixei de olhar para os muitos papéis em que estava preparando as aulas para ver Quinn Fabray parada a aporta, segurando um envelope na mão. Quinn parecia feliz como não esteve desde que vestiu seu uniforme de Cheerio quando foi readmitida. Sorri para ela e fiz que sim com a cabeça, por algum motivo esperando que algo bom acontecesse.

- Desculpe, mas eu e Sam não usamos o prêmio da competição. – ela disse, me entregando o envelope e evitando me olhar nos olhos.

- Vocês não foram ao Breadstix?

- Fomos. –respondeu, corando e baixando a cabeça. – Mas Sam pagou o jantar. Talvez você possa dar o prêmio para o segundo lugar ou...

- Todo mundo fez o favor de votar em si mesmo... – respondi, suspirando. Crianças são sempre tão parecidas. Ri e continuei. – Muito obrigado por devolver, Quinn. Acho que eu vou ao Breadstix essa noite!

Ela ficou quieta um minuto, mordendo o lábio inferior, até que deu as costas para sair da sala.

- Acho que a Miss Pillsbury gostaria de ir com você. – disse, antes de fechar a porta.

_Emma_. Fazia algum tempo que eu tinha resolvido não procura-la mais nos corredores, já que agora ela só sabia mencionar Carl, contar sobre como Carl e ela tinham saído no fim de semana ou sobre como ela estava lentamente perdendo seu TOC. Claro, ela nunca diria nessas palavras, mas eu sabia o que ela queria dizer com "esqueci de fazer as unhas ontem". E ela realmente se esforçava para dizer sempre na minha frente. Confirmando. _"Você perdeu, Will"._

Ri, pensando que Emma nunca faria isso. Ela tinha um mecanismo que não permitia que ela desejasse o mal dos outros, em nenhuma circunstância. Era um pré-requisito para ser conselheira na High School: seja muito, muito legal com todo mundo. Estranho como isso era sinal de babaquice para os outros e para mim continuava sempre sendo o sinal de que Emma era a mulher da minha vida.

Suspirei novamente, agora de cansaço, e voltei a preparar as aulas, sem saber muito bem onde tinha parado e nem onde deveria terminar. Espanhol se misturava com inglês na minha cabeça. E com música. Você é _un perdedor_, Will.

- Will?

Levei um susto que me fez derrubar alguns lápis de cima da mesa quando vi que Emma estava parada na porta da minha sala, com um conjunto impecavelmente liso de suéter e saia e as unhas – Deus seja louvado – feitas. Ela carregava algumas pastas nas mãos e tomou um susto ao mesmo tempo que eu.

- Muito trabalho? – perguntou, enquanto me ajudava a juntar as coisas que caíram no chão. – Parecia bem concentrado.

- O Glee Club me toma bastante tempo... – respondi, sentando na minha cadeira e indicando a da frente para ela. Eu me pergunto se teria sido diferente se ela tivesse aceitado.

Eu sempre me pergunto se teria sido diferente.

- Não, eu só vim entregar isso, Figgins pediu. – ela disse, entregando as pastas para mim. – Não posso demorar, tenho dois alunos querendo conversar daqui a cinco minutos! – olhando para o relógio e sorrindo para mim, ela deu as costas.

Vi o envelope que Quinn Fabray havia me entregado. Vi Emma indo embora. Vi uma ótima oportunidade sendo perdida em câmera lenta.

- Emma! – chamei, tentando conter a ansiedade.

Ela se virou, parecendo um pouco assustada. Ela tinha medo do que eu podia dizer e, claro, eu também tinha.

- Eu... eu fiz uma competição com as crianças do Glee Club alguns dias atrás... – ela sorriu e eu fiquei mais animado para continuar. – E o prêmio era um jantar para dos no Breadstix. Quinn Fabray e Sam Evans ganharam, mas parece que eles resolveram fazer disso um encontro oficial e não usaram o prêmio que eu...

- Não. – ela interrompeu, apressadamente.

-Não? – fiquei surpreso. Eu esperava essa resposta, mas não quando eu ainda não tinha feito a pergunta.

- Will... – ela olhou para o relógio para então continuar. – Não. Não me convide para ir ao Breadstix. – ela deve ter lido minha mente, mais uma vez, porque começou a dar explicações sem que eu pedisse. – Eu não tenho compromisso para essa noite, vou assistir Bones até tarde, comer algo caseiro mesmo que eu adore o Breadstix, mas eu não vou sair com você. Então, não convide.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se tentava insistir ou se ficava quieto, esperando que ela fizesse mais alguma coisa.

- Obrigada por ter convidado. – ela disse, suspirando e fechando os olhos, como quem tenta manter a concentração. – Carl é uma pessoa ótima... – e aí vinha Carl de novo. – e ele vem tentando fazer com que isso dê certo. E eu também vou fazer isso Will. Independente...

Olhei-a nos olhos e vi algo dentro dela balançar, nervosa e indecisa.

- Independente do que eu sinto por você ou pela comida deliciosa do Breadstix.

E antes que eu pudesse insistir ou pelo menos dizer algo maldoso sobre Carl, ela olhou o relógio mais uma vez e foi embora. Sentei na minha cadeira e larguei o envelope do prêmio antes de decidir guarda-lo na minha gaveta, para outra ocasião.

Olhei para as minhas anotações. Notas musicais estavam desenhadas nas bordas. _Soy un perdedor._


End file.
